objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Drown or Disintegrate/Transcript
'Backpack: '''This just in! Backpack Bureau of News' Backpack here, reporter and journalist, reporting live from Southern Goiky's Battle Region, and heeeere's Signy! '''Signy: '''GET THE HECK OUT OF MY FACE YOU STUPID---- - Intro - '''Alto Clef: '''You guys, Showerhead, Foldy, Stapy, Flagstaff, Tree, Kiwi, Black Hole, Cratey, and Ba-asketball, come with me. '''Showerhead: '''Come on Shower People, you go there, go get elimnated. I'll wait here. '''Alto Clef: '''No Showerhead, you must come to the Cake at Stake place. '''Showerhed: '''I don't care about Nake at Stape. I already know that I am going to win. '''Alto Clef: '''Your whole team has to do it. '''Showerhead: '''Fine. '''Cratey: '''Wow, so cool! *Jumps onto a stool.* Bouncy and soft! - Cake at Stake Intro - '''Alto Clef: '''Enough Enough, everyone. Screeny, show the votes. '''Screeny: '*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *In robotic voice: We had 21 votes.* 'Alto Clef: '''That's rigt! 9 likes and 12 elimination votes or dislikes. '''Alto Clef: '''Showerhead, would you like to use your Captain Token? '''Showerhead: '*laughs* Ha Ha! Good one! But I'm going to win! I don't need this dumb token anyway! No Way! *Throws token behind him onto the ground* 'Dagger: '*Walking right behind Showerhead's stool when the Captain Token falls right in front of him, and Dagger picks it up.* Hey, look what I found! Tee-hee! 'Alto Clef: '''OK then. We will do likes first. My prize today is a Goobf Token. '''Kiwi: '''Just that? '''Alto Clef: '''Shush! Don't complain. '''Alto Clef: '''With zero likes are Tree, Kiwi, Basketball, Flagstaff, and Showerhead. '''Showerhead: '''Did I just here I got zero likes? Wrong! I got all 9! '''Alto Clef: '''Shush! No you didn't. '''Alto Clef: '''Tied with 1 like are Cratey and Stapy, but that one like doesn't matter as there are 2 others who were tied fore 2 days! Foldy and Black Hole, you got the highest likes. *Shows a spotlight on each of them with suspenseful background music* '''Alto Clef: '''Foldy got 3 likes, while Black Hole is the winner with 4! '''Black Hole: '''Yay! Now I can catch this Goobf Token with my new limbs! '''Alto Clef: '''Now, to move onto elimination. *Glares at Showerhead* '''Showerhead: '*Glares back at Alto Clef* 'Alto Clef: '''Today, my cake is Blueberry-Yoyle Cake. '''Alto Clef: '''With zero dislikes are Tree, Kiwi, Basketball, and Flagstaff. They also did not get any likes. *Flings 4 cake slices* '''Tree: '''Yeah! *Eats a bite.* Really good cake. '''Tree, Flagstaff, Basketball, and Kiwi: *'Turns to metal* 'Alto Clef: '''Also at zero votes is Stapy: *Flings cake slice* '''Stapy: '*Cake smacks against his face, and the cake explode all over his face, and he makes those eyes that look sort of like arrows.* Yayy? 'Alto Clef: '''Also safe, is Foldy, with 1 vote. '''Foldy: '''Yay! *Cake shreds Foldy into two.* '''Stapy: '*Glares at Alto Clef really hard.* You didn't! 'Alto Clef: '''Yes I did. Too bad for you. Also with one vote is Black Hole. '''Black Hole: '''Yay, more of a prize! '''Cratey: '*Spotlight shows on him, and camera zooms in on him, at the same time the other half of the screen shows a spotlight on Showerhead, and zooms in on him too. 'Showerhead: '''WHAT? You got the statistics messed up. I'm in the bottom two? NO WAY! '''Alto Clef: '''I'm sorry Showerhead, but the stats are right. Correct, Screeny? '''Screeny: '*In robotic voice: Yes.* 'Alto Clef: '''With 2 votes, Cratey is safe. '''Cratey: '''Yeah! '''Showerhead: '''Wait what? But that means I'm.. No WAY! Quit joking, say the truth! '''Alto Clef: '''That is the truth. With a record-breaking 8 votes, Showerhead is eliminated! '''Showerhead: '*Gets flung away of into the distance screaming "NO-O-O-O-O!" '''Alto Clef: '''Now, with that all taken care of, let's get onto the contest! *Scene Change* '''Alto Clef: '''Today, your contestant is Hydrochloric Hallucinations! '''Lollipop: '''Wait, so we look at acidic things in the air? How is that a contest? '''Alto Clef: '''Shush! Listen! No, it is just a name. We have a huge vat of hydrochloric acid. Whichever team remains alive for the longest wins. I don't care how many contestants are remaining when your team wins. All of them will get Immunity Tokens, and the last one err in there will get a win token. '''Lollipop: '''Wait, so if we die we '''Alto Clef: '''SHUSH! '''Windchimes: '''By die do you mean drown or disintegrate? '''Alto Clef: '''Does it matter? *In high squeaky voice that sounds the complete opposite of Windchimes: No it, doesn't.* See, so drown or disintegrate, you lose. Now go! '''Thing: '''Where is the vat? '''Alto Clef: '''Shut up and get on the various wheel! Category:BFOC Category:Transcripts Category:Cake